What Wasn't Supposed to be
by The End of Infinity
Summary: A night of drunken passion. An admission of feelings and affections. Sakura ponders in the aftermath, recounting the events. Rated M for mature themes. NaruSaku Updated
1. Chapter 1

What Wasn't Supposed to Be

Mature. No deep details however, this should be suitable for an M rating even with the implication of sex. NaruSaku oneshot. Contains implied NejiTen

Characters are around the age of 20.

You'll be able to determine who hasn't survived at this point, unless you're just reading this for the smut. You silly pervert.

Enjoy.

---

Her eyes were limned with silver moonlight, lips parted as she breathed softly. The heavy air was hard to swallow, the sheets she was entangled in were too stiff, too starched and tight around her form. It made Sakura Haruno feel too contained and hot, even in the middle of a cold snap in Autumn.

The trees were shaking noisily outside her window, tossed about mercilessly in a fierce wind. Their sighing was a terrible background noise to her own shaken thoughts. As her mind sobered, her heart refused to cease it's wild beating.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to be.. Not with who it was supposed to be.._

---

It had begun earlier that day with Sakura's former mentor, and current Hokage, standing infront of the entire village. Beside her, grinning stupidly, was Naruto Uzumaki. His pink-haired friend could only stand in the gathering crowd and smile warmly for him, while Ino leant on her shoulder. She was amazed at how many people, even those who had scorned the blonde in the past had come here, to witness the fulfillment of his dream. It was a fitting time, when the sun was blaring down on them, a perfect symbol of the bright age ahead of Konoha.

At noon Tsunade relinquished her title of Hokage, passing the mantle to the one boy who had, through his whole life, strived for that position. Although he was smiling, tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks.

But Sakura knew that they were the product of pride and happiness.

So, she smiled even wider for him.

---

The remaining shinobi of the rookie nine managed to snag the new hokage after the big celebration, dragging him to the local pub for their own private celebration.

The whole night Naruto was showered with attention, while Sakura stood and watched from afar. Her eyes were alight with joy for him, and her cheeks were only beginning to flush from the alcohol they were being served. Ino was the one who pushed her into him, later she would claim it was only an accident.. But the mischevious gleam in her eyes let all who could see know that it was completely intentional.

It may have been because of how many drinks she'd downed, but suddenly she was feeling _shy_ infront of him. Her, Sakura Haruno, SHY? Her cheeks were bright red when he turned to look at her, after she'd fallen into him and jarred his shoulder.

Suddenly, her feet seemed TOO interesting, as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" He whooped, his words a little slurred from the drinks that were being passed around and made his thoughts fuzzy and tongue a little too thick. Even without beer goggles he would have been impressed by his team mate, Sakura was utterly adorable as she shrank back from him, her arms folded behind her back, hiding her face behind her pink tresses. She was dressed in a stylish little outfit, a red dress made of slick material that hugged every curve she had. "I'm glad to shee.. See you!" He laughed boisterously, hoping she wouldn't catch his mispronounciation.

She shared in his laughter, managing to get in a quick 'congratulations' before he was led away by a beaming Tsunade, who was more than willing to show off the new Hokage to some local village leaders that had come to attend the party. Sakura stood by and watched for a long moment, her eyes boring into his broad back.

When had he gotten so.. Mature? When had he filled out so.. _Nicely..?_

Ino, always the trouble maker, snapped her out of her reverie. Her friend tugged on her arm and pulled her away to a table, where most of the ninja were gathering.

"Come on you lightweight! We're gonna start another game!" She chided, while they took up their position behind Kiba (Who had outdrunk a very tipsy Neji, who surprised everyone by joining in on the fanfare). A very red-faced Tenten collected her new husband, who complained rather loudly as she led him away. Naturally, Kiba hooted and hollered at Neji's back as the Hyuuga and his lover escaped out the front door.

It was Sakura that took Neji's place at the table, at the insistence of Ino and a very.. Very.. Drunk Anko. She laughed herself when Lee did a very good impersonation of the staggering and stumbling Neji, and even reserved Hinata seemed to chuckle a bit at his antics.

It came as a surprise to everyone when Sakura actually won the next round and sent Genma, Kiba and Tsunade herself crawling to the bathrooms, their eyes swirling and heads all too foggy.

---

It had been around 1 in the morning when the pink haired mednin was able to pry herself away from Ino and her games. There had still been a few people left in the bar, most had already staggered home or passed out on the wooden floor. Sakura wasn't exactly the portrait of sobriety herself, as she toppled out the front door.

She was giggling at nothing and everything at the same time. It felt _good_, like she could be so giddy and not care about _anything._

It was hard walking home though, the wind was furious and her toes always caught on something or other, and eventually she tripped and did a very elegant faceplant. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but at one point she registered the fact that someone was standing over her.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Ino asked as she lifted up her friend. Sakura managed a little nod and smile.

"I was just.. Mmm.."

"Taking a nap on the ground, in the middle of the street?" The green eyed blonde offered. They both burst out laughing, still too wasted to care about the awkward situation. Eventually though, the pair began to head in the direction of Sakura's apartment.

---

"I just need a breaaaaak.." Ino groaned, leaning against a wall. It was hard to help her friend back to her house, especially since her mind was still swimming and pounding furiously. Beside her, Sakura crumpled to the ground and let out a loud sigh, sliding down on her knees. Both tensed as someone noisily crept out of the shadows on the other side of the street.

"Ahhh.. You two!" Naruto greeted, his eyes squinting in the moonlight as he registered both Ino and his all-time favorite Sakura-chan in the inky darkness. "What's going ooon?"

He was obviously stone-drunk, not exactly better off than either of the girls.

"Well.. I found Sakura in the street.. But she's soooo heavy.." It was at this point that a very evil, and very malevolent grin stretched across Ino's lips. Already, she had a plan. A devious, coy little plan. "Naruto, you know where she lives. How's about you kindly walk her home?" She dangled the tempting bait right infront of Naruto's nose, Ino KNEW just how much that boy cared for her friend and was certain he wouldn't pass up the offer. And now, she was giving them a kind little _nudge _in the proper direction.

He acted predictably. "Sure, Ino.. I wouldn't mind at all!" Although, he didn't exactly mention that he'd been wandering the streets for the past hour, unable to find his _own_ house. Before Sakura could protest, Ino dashed off (And rather clumsily) in the opposite direction.

Naruto shambled up beside her, offering a hand up. "Well, I guess it's decided then.."

---

It didn't take long for Sakura to locate her front door, and leaning heavily against Naruto she fumbled for her keys in the darkness. She was very, very aware of just how close he was, with the fact that she was braced against him, since her damn legs had chose a _fine _time to turn to jell-o. Naturally, she wasn't even close to sober, and judging by the fox-boys flushed cheeks and dumb grin he was about as close to normalcy as she was.

Somehow, she did find the keys and unlocked the door. Being polite, she turned to thank Naruto for his help. Her mouth opened in a soft sigh when she read the expression on his face, and how quickly it had changed.

"Sakura.. I was meaning to talk to you today.." He spoke softly, leaning closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and smell the odour of alochol. But she couldn't care. She couldn't summon the willpower, or the wits to do so.

"Oh?" She mentally smacked herself on the forehead. If Inner Sakura was there, she would have lashed out with quite the verbal whipping for her stupidity (But that part of herself had fled when she was about sixteen). _Great way to come off as intelligent._ She thought to herself. Naruto shifted in the darkness, and Sakura realized just how CLOSE he was, and the fact that with her back flush against the door there was no escape.

"Yeah.." He bit his lip, as though he was trying to work out the right thing to say to her. It didn't work, he was too far gone to be able work out what to say. He supported himself, one hand on the door. The other slid down to touch her side, resting on one of her finely shaped hips.

He hesitated, waiting for her to punch him in the face and grace him with another bruise. But she didn't.

In fact, she was as surprised (If not moreso) than he was at her lack of reaction. But something in her was stirring, her body was enveloped in a heat that she failed to convince herself was a product of not being sober. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that this wasn't right, she lost herself in the whirlpools of his eyes.

Naruto couldn't waste this chance, and his lack of inhibitions only prodded him on. The hand that was on the door pulled away, reaching up to stroke her soft cheek. It grew hot beneath his fingertips, as she flushed, her lips parted when his digits brushed across them. He pulled her closer, and savored the moment, as her body pressed tightly against his own.

Something feral, something primitive had woken in both of them. A sort of drunken passion that neither could deny, the sort of feelings that both kept hidden had been released from their cage.

His mouth working gently against hers just felt too good, and Sakura could feel her resolve crumbling. When his tongue moved across her mouth, begging to taste her, she allowed him in.. Let him explore reaches of her that had never yet been touched.

And again, it felt too good to stop.

---

They stumbled clumsily inside her apartment, Naruto barely managing to break his lips from hers to shut the door behind them. And after he did, Sakura was the one to pull him back down to her.

If she wasn't so focused on kissing him, she would have realized just how tall he'd become.

But the walls had broken down, torn away by a drug stronger than the fiercest enemy. It had the ability to cloud their minds, fill their bodies with a heat and desire neither had felt before.

When her fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt, she did not even question it. She wanted him, she craved him.

Just like he desired her. Neither would be denied.

---

Sakura had been unable to make it up the stairs on her own, Naruto had to carry her. But that was alright because the feeling of his Sakura-chan resting snug against his chest felt all too good.

He was sorry to set her down at the foot of her bed. He had never been in her room before, had never crossed into this forbidden territory. His mind didn't register the billowing white curtains, the picture of their team placed on her dresser. Not even the lacy panties that had been tossed carelessly on the white-carpet floor caught his interest.

"You smell so good, Sakura-Chan.." He breathed, easing himself onto the bed, ontop of her, half-naked. He shivered lightly, there was a cool breeze coming in through the windows, ruffling his hair. At first he thought she was shaking because she was cold too, and so he let his bare flesh rest against her own, trying his best to warm and cover her completely.

His own hands were busy with the tie on the back of her dress. Her scent was all around him, earthy and feminine and so goddamn alluring. It masked the scent of alcohol, but it could not keep him from noticing just how badly she was shaking.

"My Sakura.." He murmured, letting his fingers roam through her pink hair. Doing everything he had never been allowed to before, brushing errant locks from her cheeks, teasing the velvety skin on her thighs with a calloused and weathered hand. She was trembling beneath him. "Why are you shaking?"

She swallowed the knot of fear that had lodged itself in her throat. Trying her best to find reasons as to why this was wrong, why him touching her was taboo. Any kind of an answer was too much, the ability to speak was beyond her.

But it felt too right. He leant down, pressing kisses everywhere on her face but her mouth. He wanted to reassure her, to soothe and chase away her fears. He was delighted when she raised her head, moulding her soft, luscious lips to his own. That did not abate her shaking, however. "Are you afraid?" He asked huskily, he couldn't wait much longer. Naruto wanted her too badly, all the years of frustration had built up to this moment. His only desire was to claim her, make her his.

She nodded a little, finding it hard to meet his eyes when he was looking at her like that.. As though there was so much love inside him for her that he was ready to cry. She whimpered a little when he finally got that nuisance of a knot undone, and pulled the sheer red dress over her head. There was nothing to hide behind now, but he made it easier by only looking at her face, even though it pained him not to take the sight of her body in. Her modesty was apparent.

Leaning forward he engaged her in another kiss, holding her as tight as he could to his chest. "Sakura.. I couldn't hurt you.. Never.." And she believed him.

He sat up, taking her hands in his own, guiding them to the buckle on his belt. "If you don't want this.. Stop me Sakura.."

He wasn't sure that he could, but she didn't anyway. They were too far gone, and she wanted this too much.

---

It would be a lie to say she wasn't afraid, even though he was trying his best to accomodate her. Neither of them had anything to hide behind now, two piles of clothes were strewn across the carpet, forgotten completely.

Her hands were wrapped around him tight, nails biting into his back. He hadn't yet taken her, Naruto was biding his time and making her really want it. His fingers were trailing down her stomach, busy memorizing every line and curve of her body. He had waited too long not to savor this moment.

She was still trembling, too.. It wouldn't feel right to make love to her when she was so frightened.

---

He was kissing her again, stroking her side as he seduced her completely. His kindness and affection smothered, blanketed, and comforted her enough that she finally stopped being afraid of him and what was happening.

Sakura was ready, and Naruto was all too willing. His mouth left a trail of kisses to her ear, his breath tickled and made her gasp. "My angel.. Sakura.." He positioned himself properly, waiting for her to stop him or protest. She didn't, and as he finally claimed her as his, he groaned softly and whispered... "I love you.. So much, Sakura.. I love you more than anything." The intricate dance of bodies and limbs had only begun, but already the air was so heavy with passion it made them both choke and struggle for breath.

Something inside of her was screaming, struggling against this whirlwind of passion. Naruto was the one she had so easily chastized when they were younger, she had berated and belittled him..

And now, with her lack of morals and inhibitions she had awarded him the one thing she could never give to someone else. It felt wrong, at least to a little part of her. She had drank too much, and now she was losing the one thing she could never give away again. It was his, she was his..

But that little protesting part of her was eventually consumed by the burst of love and adoration she felt for the man who had just become the Hokage.

He was loving her tenderly, moving slowly and gently. It did hurt, but he made all the pain go away. Instead, the ache of what was broken was substituted by an immense amount of pleasure. It filled whatever emptiness had been cast by Sasuke's disappearance, eventual death, and any other trials she had endured in her life. She wondered how she could have loved anyone else, how she could have denied him before this night.

---

At the climax of their love, her fingers dug into his scalp and knotted his hair. The dam burst, and the noise of her gratification was silenced by the descent of his bruised and harshly kissed lips. He had managed to hold out long enough to fulfill every expectation she'd ever had of this situation, and then some. He joined her soon thereafter, and he too cried out her name as his body spasmed, out of control..

---

He hovered above her, panting softly as he stewed in the aftermath of their passion. He was dreading opening his eyes, afraid that when he would look at her, she would have a horrified expression.

Because he was screwed up; because he had killed Sasuke; because he held a monster inside of him; because everyone else had rejected him. The soft feel of her palm pressing against his cheek, lovingly toying with his whiskers, assured him that it would not happen this time.

His eyes met hers, and she regarded him with love.

Naruto exhaled deeply, too far in the moment to ruin it with words that could never accurately express what he felt. Instead he collapsed beside her, holding Sakura's body as tightly as he possibly could. His relief was paramount when she snuggled against him, hugging back.

His fingers stroked her hair, as he kissed her again. If he could, he would live in this moment forever. This night was the culmination of every dream, every fantasy he had ever held. Naruto had convinced himself that she would never love him, and it was fearful that he might wake up the next morning, alone, with no memory of what had happened between them.

He wasn't sure exactly when the fog had cleared, or when he'd become sober again..

That was the one thing that did not matter, so instead of fretting and readying himself for rejection.. He accepted what had happened and pulled her closer.

At some point, the blonde ninja descended into a deep sleep. One moment he was nuzzling and cuddling with Sakura, and the next he was dreaming.

Sakura was not so lucky.

---

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed, or even why her fingers still trailed across his sweat-slicked skin. There were so many things she didn't understand, and Sakura was finally sober.

The impact of what they had done had finally reached her, but she was still unable to process it.

So instead of dwelling on it she lay in her bed, caressing Naruto's bare back as he slept so deeply against her. Her mind was dizzy with thought, so many things to wonder about and analyze. Why had this happened? Why had she allowed Naruto into her very core?

And why was it that she was still so overwhelmed by a feeling of completion? Of a satisfaction so deep she could do nothing but stare at his face as he lay beside her?

She loved him. It wasn't something she could easily admit, and there was a nagging feeling that things would be awkward in the morning..

But the blonde ninja had matured so much she was frightened of what he'd become. Had he been like that because of how much he'd had to drink?

She wasn't sure.. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

All Sakura knew was that she was laying tangled in him, drowning in his masculine scent, enfolded so tightly in his arms.. And that the one thing she was dreading, was the eventual rise of the sun. They had finally admitted to things that had been hidden for so long, and the pink-haired beauty wanted nothing more than to lay like this forever.. She felt safe and loved in his arms.

---

Outside the wind was finally slowing, dwindling into a mellifluous gale. The horizon had only just begun to lighten, the clouds washed in a pink hue of breaking dawn. Somewhere in the distance a rooster crowed, heralding the rise of the sun.

In the secluded world of her apartment Sakura Haruno lay nestled against her lover, pressed a light kiss against his chin, and allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

---

The end.

---

Hoorah.. Another story done by me. A little product of boredom, and for once a bit of my perversion shows through. I adore this coupling, and I acknowledge the fact that they were both OOC. In fact, just about every one was.

It was intentional; when you drink alot, you change. Forgive me for the spelling errors and occasional word I made up, if I didn't make up any words.. Well.. Let me just say this program has no spellcheck, at the very least I have an excuse.

The ending was crap. Just about the whole story was, in my opinion. If you want to flame me, go right ahead. I shall sit here in my chair and laugh at you. If you don't like the pairing, you were warned. At any rate, there was the story, I hope you enjoyed it.

If you read and review, I may just right a story within the next year. Because I'm lazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Awakening-

A/N: Hello everyone.. Quite a late update, hmm? I apologize for the delay, here is the first in what will be a short series of follow up chapters to the first one.. The resolution.

That said, I hope you all continue to enjoy. Thank you all for your support, I'll do my best to update this in a more timely manner!

* * *

At first, when she awoke, she wondered exactly where she was.

The morning sun played upon her eyelids, drenching them in warm milky light. Sakura started, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When her memories return a knot of dread coiled in her stomach, settling like a bar of lead. For several moments she refused to glance beside her.

She could feel the dip in the mattress.

She could hear his soft, gentle breaths.

She could sense the war of emotions battling between her heart and mind.

If only this mess had happened at his house, escape would be much easier. However, he had invaded her solitude, the room she considered sacred. It was with every ounce of stealth and grace that could be mustered, that she picked her way across the warm carpet. Sakura dared not disturb her dresser, lest any noise give her away. It was unfortunate for her, that the only thing left to wear was that light little number from the night before.

As sickened as she felt to don it again, there was no choice.

It was imperative that she distance herself from this man.

Lightly tip-toeing to the bedroom door, she bent to pick up a pair of discarded sandals at the threshold. Daintily her delicate toes slid in, but her luck was soon to run out; the fabric creaked as she took her first step.

Behind her the reaction was instantaneous, the sheets rustled softly and a questioning voice cut through the awkward silence.

"S..Sakura?" Naruto murmured, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. She glanced at him with that deer-in-headlights expression, before she darted through the doorway. Immediately Naruto arose with a curse, and he may have been able to catch her before she escaped, had his legs not tangled in the sheets and sent him crashing face-first into the carpet.

"Damnit..."

What was her destination? She didn't really know at the moment, but walking felt good. Walking kept her mind off all the other questions her mind proposed. Feeling very confused the shinobi kept her pace quick, hopefully out-distancing Naruto. Running would likely have been the better option, but honestly Sakura couldn't keep her focus long enough.

It was already mid-morning, and the marketplace was just starting to fill with curious customers drifting from stand to stand. The vendors were just beginning their trade mark calls, trying their utmost to sell their stock. It was very peaceful at this time of day, but it didn't offer the solitude she required, to piece this puzzle together.

Instead of heading deeper into the city of Konoha, the pink haired shinobi veered off through the front gates to surround herself in nature. Since the destruction of all the most powerful ninja, it was relatively safe to venture outside the city these days. Any wayward bandits could easily be dispatched by one wicked punch from her fists, as it were.

The distant sound of churning water seemed rather welcoming, so it was to the river she headed.

A long time had passed since she'd arrived, and event though some time had passed Sakura had not come any closer to solving this problem. It wasn't as though willing that night away would work. So lost was she in thought, that it took a moment to register the fact that someone was standing over her. The sun at their back, Sakura only had a moment to register the fact that this person had blonde hair.

No... Naruto?!

"Hey there billboard brow!" Ino greeted cheerfully, dutifully noting her companion's elated sigh.

"Ah.. Ino.. It's just you.." She breathed, allowing herself to rest back on the smooth rock she had been lounging on the last few hours.

"Just me? Not quite the greeting I expected. But then again I hadn't counted on coming across you while you're.. Well... Working on your tan?" The blonde offered as she sat down beside Sakura.

"Not quite Ino-pig.. Just thinking."

"And what are you thinking about?"

"Just.. Things.." Ino huffed with frustration. Although, she had a pretty good idea as to what had brought the Haruno out here. Her chest swelled with pride, and she couldn't help but bask in the glory of her genius.

"Ohhhh.. Things eh? At least you're not out here because you did anything drastic.. As say.. Sleeping with you-know-who." She crowed. Of course, Sakura acted just as she had expected and relinquished a deep groan. "I kneeeew it!"

Confirmation at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot. However, I changed my mind and decided that it felt unfinished. I left Naruto and Sakura hanging in limbo, without any foundation to their relationship whatsoever.. Just a chapter to a story that was never made. I want this fic to feel concluded at the end, with everything sorted out. I'm not going to kill off hinata to make this easier, but I'm going to attempt to make this as realistic as possible. Forgive me for any mistakes.

Please continue to enjoy.

She wasn't certain exactly how long she'd been sitting on that rock; all Sakura knew was that the sun had bordered on the eastern horizon when she'd first arrived, now it dwindled on the edge of the western. Her green eyes were a somber reflection of the dazzling pinks and purples of the dusk sky, searching the clouds as if expecting an answer from the heavens.

Ino had long since departed, and her companionship had been a great comfort in those few hours.

_I love him.._

It was that singular thought that resonated through her entire being. Just thinking about him in that way made her body tingle with delight and that awkward uneasiness that being near a newfound love interest brought forth. Her lips were unevenly set in a quirky half-smile, as she reminisced while bathed in the warm summer sunlight.

---

"Sakura.. In all seriousness.. Is Naruto so bad?" Ino queried, she was toying with her hair in that oh-so-annoying manner that irked Sakura every time she did it. She was far too lazy to reprimand her however, and aside from that she was thankful that her old friend and rival was even taking the time to console her.

"I guess not.. It's just.. We've been through alot together, remember how we used to tease him? You know what I mean.. Dead Last.." and she turned on her side so she could better examine the blond ninja's expression. She was a little surprised when her friend started chuckling softly.

"We've all grown up since then.. Alot.. Just look at him, hokage now. He's fulfilled his dream." Ino's eyes glazed over for a moment in thought, before she slowly stood up and brushed the grass off her pants. "But, anyway.. I'm supposed to be meeting Barrel-belly and broom-head for dinner." For a moment they remained in a gentle, peaceful silence. Both pairs of eyes staring off into the distance, where the trees swayed in a warm breeze and birds circled lazily in the distant sky. Ino started, before hestitating. She didn't turn around, but instead said over her shoulder, "Think about all he has done for your love Sakura.. and make sure to tie up some loose ends, yanno? You've still got some quiet competetion for his affection." Sakura could swear she was sticking out her tongue after the last part.

With that Ino departed, one moment she was there and the next she was simply gone, leaving Sakura and her thoughts very much alone.

_Quiet competition, eh?_

---

It was late in the evening by the time Sakura had gathered the courage to return to the safety of Konoha. Here, the streets that she knew by heart seemed strangely foreign beneath the orange glow of the hanging lanterns overhead. She was searching for someone, to 'tie up loose ends' as Ino had suggested. Time to move on, to help someone else do the same.

Before she could confess the truth to Naruto, the pink haired shinobi needed to confront the only remaining obstacle in her path. It was only out of kindness and concern for an old 'friend' that she sought out to do so, even though it felt almost entirely selfish and cruel in some parts of her mind and heart.

It was just past the ramen stand that Sakura reached the person she sought:

Hinata.

---

_Naruto stood protectively over his Sakura-chan, glowing with a deep orange energy. His tails, those of the Kyuubi's chakra lashed angrily through the air; for opposite him stood the man he had once called comrade.. Sasuke Uchiha._

_The battle had stretched over minutes, hours, perhaps even a day or two with none gaining ground over the other. Now, Naruto was nearing his limit for the influence of the demon inside of him was getting stronger. One more tail, and his conscience was lost. The sweet, determined boy would become a demon._

_Of course he had been protecting Sakura all the while, and she had been working aggressively to heal his wounds in the moments of reprisal where they had a moments rest from Sasuke's onslaught._

_"I must kill to become stronger.. Strong enough to overcome any opponent.. To seek revenge.." The Uchiha had said, frigidly, distantly, only a shadow of the boy that had once been loved by a naive young ninja girl with petal pink hair._

_He held a sword now, grinning horribly from where he stood opposite of his old friends._

_"I'll... I'll never let you take her, Sasuke.." Naruto grated, baring his hooked fangs. The red whorls of his cat-slit eyes burned brightly in the dying light of day. His grip on Sakura's shoulder became agonizing, until her soft mewl of pain snapped him out of his angry reverie. His eyes softened a bit, seeing her shaking and trembling at his side. Gingerly he reached out a clawed hand and stroked her hair, while she whispered softly.._

_"Please.. Bring him home Naruto.."_

_It was a promise he would not break. He was her man, the one she could count on. Naruto would slave on endlessly to do whatever she would ask of him._

_With an inhuman howl he leapt towards Sasuke, and his opponent returned the gesture in kind. They met each other blow for blow, with each sweep of the Uchiha's sword his blond opponent parried or darted away just in time. Panting, they stood before each other on the blood-soaked ground. Sasuke's left arm was rendered useless after a lucky strike from Naruto's claws, and the vessel of the Kyuubi was lame on his left leg. Otherwise, both were still battle-ready._

_They circled one another slowly, like wolves readying to fight for dominance in a pack. Hastily Naruto wiped away a rivulet of blood that trickled from his split lip, readying an offensive jutsu for his next assault._

_"Careful.. Naruto.." Sasuke hissed. "One false move, and in the time it takes for you to finish that jutsu I'll be all over her."_

_It wasn't sweat that limned Naruto's eyes, they were tears._

_"What's happened to you Sasuke? All the memories between us.. We were a damned family.. and now.. Now you threaten Sakura-chan.." His voice faltered, taking on a momentarily weepy quality. Sasuke chuckled at the hitch in his opponent's voice._

_"I require power Naruto.. I will only advance if I kill the one who is closest to me.."_

_Revelation. Certainly, Naruto had always been like a brother towards Sasuke.. A very very distant brother and rival.. But Sakura, she had come the closest to breaking that icy wall around the Uchiha's heart._

_"She loved you.. Bastard.." Naruto deftly canceled the move he was going to complete. "I don't know how you can waste her affections like that.. When.. When it's all I've ever strived for.. You cast it away as though it's worthless!" He roared, leaping valiantly at Sasuke who burst out in maniacal laughter. They traded another set of blows, Naruto rolling on his side just in time to avoid being decapitated by Sasuke's blade. Running on impulse, he came in low, throwing a kunai into his rival's calf. For a moment there was a grin on Naruto's face, before the Sasuke infront of him disappeared into thin air. "DAMNIT!"_

_A decoy! He whirled around, in time to see the true Uchiha advancing on Sakura, who cowered powerlessly before him. She was running low on chakra, from all healing she'd been doing over the last few hours. That, and Naruto knew she still held a weakness for him._

_The silver blade arched high over Sasuke's head, metal glinting in the daylight. Sakura cried out, raising an arm above her head as if to stave off the fatal blow._

_"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto roared, running fox-like on all fours towards them. Just as the blade descended a rasengan split through the air, glowing orange infused with the Kyuubi's chakra. The shot went awry and caught the falling sword, sending it flying to the far end of battle field. Splinters of metal lanced through the air as it shattered from the blow._

_Angrily Sasuke turned around, mocking his old friend. "Nice aim, but next time try a little low-" He was cut off, realizing that Naruto was nowhere to be seen._

_For a moment only the howling wind filled his ears, then a low growl behind him. Naruto was mostly the fox-demon now, barely able to be called human. The next, and last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto's clawed fist sailing through the air, right into his face._

_The Uchiha's body bounced back several feet, before laying motionless in the dust. Growling with rage and hatred and agony at all the faded memories the monster that could hardly be called Naruto turned and roared at the only remaining person alive on the battlefield: Sakura._

_She whimpered softly, murmuring his name.. "Naruto.."_

---

They had been sitting quietly on a park bench for a few minutes now. The tension between them was almost tangible, hanging in the air and settling heavily on their shoulders. They couldn't really be called friends, in fact they had hardly ever socialized outside of organized battles and missions. Sakura had always admired Hinata's quiet and gentle nature, mainly because the strength inside her person was astounding for such a seemingly docile young woman.

At the very least, they had always shared a mutual respect for one another.

That, and Hinata had always been a little envious of Sakura's close relationship with Naruto.

"Life's kinda funny isn't it?" Sakura said softly, and the peaceful quiet was broken. They each shifted nervously, and when one lifted up her head to gaze at the stars overhead the other followed suit shortly after.

"Yes.." hinata answered in her sweet and softspoken tone. She was smiling faintly, prettily. Already she could guess why the other woman had asked to speak with her. "I've always admired you Sakura-Chan.." and she turned, her expression one of mild amusement. "and it's easy to figure out why you're here, now."

She sighed, fumbling with the hem of the shorts she was wearing.

"Is it?"

A gentle nod, the acceptance of the inevitable. Hinata's milky eyes met the Jade orbs staring intently in her direction. For another moment they both smiled uneasily at one another, and again that awkwardness settled over them both.

"Do you really love him?"

To the point. Sakura was almost thankful for it, she hated dancing around the subject. Her personality rendered her unable to make pointless conversation. But unfortunately, she wasn't used to being in these sort of situations. It felt forced as it was, but in all honesty sakura couldn't reveal how she felt to Naruto if Hinata still pined after him. She had to be honest herself, in order to get it in return.

"I think I've finally come to terms with the fact that I do."

"I'm happy for you both then." Hinata's reply came a little too quickly for Sakura to believe it. But she couldn't really ask for acceptance, that was earned to be earned and not simply given.

"I want you to be happy too Hinata.. I wanted you to know.. That he and I-"

"Stop." There was that awkward silence again, and Sakura winced at seeing Hinata's fists balled tightly on her lap, gripping handfuls of fabric. "I already know. I expected it, really."

"You're a strong person Hinata.."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." and she smiled sadly, trying her best not to let the tears brimming in her eyes fall. _I knew Naruto loved her a long time ago.. I had always hoped that maybe she would still hate him, that his love would never be returned in kind. It's kind of cruel.. But I wanted him for myself._

_"_But I do.."

"Then just do one thing for me.. I'll never ask anything else of you."

"I'll do whatever you ask of me Hinata.. I swear it.." Sakura raised her fist over her heart, staring heatedly at the girl sitting opposite of her on that rickety old bench. She almost felt small beneath the canopy of the stars, here in this moment with a shinobi she barely knew.. Trying to convince her to let go of the love she'd had for a man who would never return her affections. She inhaled deeply, steeling herself for whatever impossible request Hinata would ask of her. Whatever it would be, no matter how cruel and hateful, Sakura deserved it for stealing Naruto's love from such a wonderful girl.

Hinata raised her head sharply, weeping softly as she spoke.

"Never take his love for granted.." and the tears came, with those words Hinata jumped up from the bench and ran into the darkness of the night.

Her gentle sobs haunted Sakura where she sat, an icy lump forming in her throat. She choked back her own tears, bowing her head.

"I won't anymore.. I swear it.. For your sake, for the pain I've caused you.. For the pain I've caused him too.. I'll never take him for granted again.."

The silence descended once more.

---

The confrontation between Sakura and Hinata, to resolve what feelings they both have for the same person. Also, a little peek into the battle between Sasuke and Naruto. Bear in mind, not everything is as it seems.

Next chapter is either the second last, or the last. We'll see Sakura facing Naruto, the end result of his battle with Sasuke..

Please leave a review, the more I get the more motivated I am to write the next chapters. Thanks to everyone who has already shared their opinions on this story, your words are greatly appreciated : )


End file.
